The Dog
by Thingygazinga
Summary: When Percy is lonely, and a certain animagus somehow turned up in America.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! This is a one-shot, taking place when Sirius escapes from Azkaban and somehow ends up in America...yeah. I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

"But I didn't-"

The door slams in his face, and Percy stared at the knob for a few seconds, bottom lip trembling. He didn't do it! He really didn't! Why didn't Mrs. Whitlor trust him? Feeling disheartened, he turned away from the classroom, his torn blue backpack in his hands.

Was his mom the only one that really liked him at all? Gabe didn't care for him, all of his teachers (Mind you, he had only had two, but they all seemed to hate him.) treated him like some kind of squashed up bug under their shoe. Sure, he knew he wasn't normal. After all, normal eight year olds didn't struggle with dancing letters and words. Normal eight year olds could sit still for more than a minute.

Normal eight year olds weren't Percy Jackson.

Hands trembling, Percy made his way down the empty hallways, the rubber soles of his shoes squeaking on the white tiled floors. His mom would be so disappointed in him. It wasn't even the middle of the year, and he had already gotten kicked out.

He wondered what he was to do next. It was clear that Mrs. Whitlor did not want him entering again, Percy could take a hint. He knew when he wasn't wanted. But he didn't have any money to fetch a cab or bus back, and even if he did, he really didn't remember the address to his apartment. That, and he wasn't fancying a whole afternoon with just Gabe.

Not for the first time in his life, Percy wished that his father had stayed. But then would he have been as disappointed in him as his teachers?

The door made a soft _shink_ noise as he pushed it opened. The sun shined brightly down at him, and he squinted. His tummy growled, and Percy looked down. Right. He hadn't eaten lunch yet. Percy looked back at the old elementary building, with its tearing green pain and maroon bricked walls. He half-hoped that he would see Mrs. Whitlor bursting through the doors calling for him, apologizing.

Anyone, for that matter.

No one did.

Percy shook his head. It was stupid thinking, he knew that. But it would be nice if someone else would notice...maybe? The red double doors stayed closed.

Marina Elementary school had once been a desolate grassland area, and it still showed. In fact, the school seemed to make it more gloomy. An empty swing set stood at the right, and a small, flimsy slide was located next to it. Percy made his way towards the swings, unzipping his backpack and taking out his paper lunchbox.

He peeked into it, and snatched up the napkin first. His mother always packed a message to him, and Percy had found out a long time ago that that was often his favorite part of his lunch. He wasn't let down, and he smiled as he carefully replaced the note with the ham sandwich, cut into a fishy shape.

It was absolutely silent outside, save for the occasional, dim noise of cars and traffic. Percy nibbled on his sandwich thoughtfully, kicking up and down in a soothing motion of the swing. He could wait for his mother, however long. He knew that Mrs. Whitlor had probably called home, and Smelly Gabe had probably picked up and then rang his mother at work.

She would come. And even if she didn't now, Percy Jackson could always wait for his mother.

So caught up was he in his thoughts that Percy barely noticed the dark animal shape heading towards him. Until, of course, said dark animal bumped its head at Percy's feet, hanging off the ground. Startled, he almost dropped his blue lunchbox in surprise, and he hurriedly scrambled to right it again.

Percy turned in shock, staring at the humongous (Okay, maybe not that huge.) black dog staring up at him. Its eyes were wide and gray, and its fur was matted against its gaunt and malnourished looking body. There was a bit of blood smeared across its left flank. It whined and butted its head against Percy's foot again.

Quite alarmed, Percy glanced around. Was someone going to jump out and accuse him for stealing their dog? Percy glanced back at it again, honestly considering that. Whoever his (Percy decided the dog _looked_ male.) owner was definitely did not treat it right.

"Er...hello?" he asked uncertainly, reaching out hesitantly to rubbed at its ears. Fortunately, it did not bite at its hands, and Percy relaxed a little. He had always wanted a dog. "Are you lost? Where's your owner? What's your name?"

As soon as he asked those questions, Percy felt a little stupid. Of course the dog wasn't going to answer. But...it looked at him with those gray eyes, and Percy felt as if it understood. He slid off the swings slowly, careful to not frighten it. Once he positioned himself on the ground comfortable enough, he offered his half-eaten sandwich to it.

"Want some?"

The dog panted, then immediately seized it from his hand, devouring it as if it hadn't eaten in days. Percy watched it curiously as it gobbled down the entire sandwich in a few seconds. He was silent as it licked its chops and looked up at Percy for more. Percy laughed.

"Wow. You're hungry." his stomach growled again, and the dog looked down as if slightly guilty. "S'okay." Percy assured. "You're probably even more starving than me. Plus, I have something else." Percy grinned and reached into the paperbag again, pulling out two blue treats. The dog tilted his head in confusion.

"Cookies." Percy explained, pulling open the Ziploc bag. "My mom made them. They're really really good. You want one?" he asked, holding a blue cookie out to the dog. It sniffed it, before lunging again and swallowing it whole.

Percy chewed on his own, thoughtfully petting the dog. "You know, you're the first living thing to actually spend time with me willingly." he looked at the dog, hand stilling. "I mean, it could just be the food, but...it's nice...thanks."

It nuzzled his hand, which Percy took as a 'your welcome.'

"How was the cookie?"

The dog barked and Percy beamed. "I know right? She's like a witch or something, my mom."

For some reason, the dog seemed to find that funny, but Percy didn't dwell on it. "By the way, I never got your name. What is it? Buddy?"

It made a noise halfway between a scoff and a snort. "No? Something that starts with a P, like mine? Or is it like a constellation or something?...I think mine's a constellation. M'name's Perseus. It's really embarrassing. I prefer Percy."

The only answer he got was an amused look, grey eyes glittering with far more intelligence and emotions than what Percy expected. It was almost like it was human.

"Orion? That's a name I got from one of those Greek myths books my mom bought me." he explained once it stared at him weirdly. There was silence for a few moments in which Percy kept brushing the matted fur of the dog, staring thoughtfully at nowhere.

However, it shattered as the chugging sound of an automobile increased in volume, and Percy caught side of the familiar silver convertible driving up towards him. Immediately, Percy stood up and stuffed the plastic bag into his backpack, zipping it up.

Startled at the sudden change, the dog perked up too, following Percy's gaze towards the car. Sally Jackson rushed out, slowing and frowning once she caught side of the dog.

"Percy?" she asked cautiously. Percy grinned.

"Mom!" he lurched forward and hugged his mom tightly, breathing in the warm candy smell of her shirt. She was still wearing her work uniform, he realized, and he pulled away in shame.

"Sorry." he said, bowing his head. His mother embraced him again.

"Oh, Percy. It's not your fault, we'll find a better school for you, alright, honey?"

He nodded mutely, but he didn't let his hopes get up. Every year, it was always the same. His mother will struggle to find him a school, close enough for her to pick him up, good enough for an ADHD and dyslexic kid. The ending was always the same, and the Jacksons would find themselves at spot one again.

Percy stayed in his mother's arms for a few seconds before stepping away in excitement. "Oh yeah! Mom, look-"

He turned around and frowned. "Where'd he go?"

The dog was gone.

Sirius Black watched the little boy hug his mother, his insides turning. Whether it was a bad reaction from the first real food he had had in years, or that Percy...well, his looks hit a little too close to home. Messy raven locks, bright green eyes.

He looked like the person Sirius was trying to find.

He looked like his deceased best friend and honorary sister.

Sirius turned around and disappeared into the woods. Yes, this little kid looked like Harry Potter. But right now, his goal was to find the real one.


End file.
